nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nick Playz: Sonic Guitar Hero/@comment-25805375-20151229012948
Our story begins with Sonic, I mean Nick, running through the Green Hill like any normal day. Then you end up on Angel Island, then Hell, then outer space. And that's just act 1. Snowy plains, a storybook, a battlefield, and a world. That's act 2. Another book, the sky, the dojo, and the city. there's act 3. Barracks, another world, a castle, and then the post-apolcalyptic world. Finally, the story is over. Now you just gotta beat the other 75 songs. Well, that and the 2 secret songs.(Techniquelly there is only 1) (The Megamix and Megamix Track No. 91) But it'll be fun to do the band warfare. It works like this: You make a 4 member band out of anyone you have unlocked. You assign those members to certain instruments. (Electric Guitar, Bass Guitar, Drums, and Keyboard) You can have your band of 1-4 human players go up against another group of human players or CPU if you want. You guys pick a song. Then each member picks their own difficulty. (1 person could play on medium while the other 3 play on expert. You also can set the CPU's skill level. Your bands compete for the highest combined score. However, if one member fails the song, the others lose as well. You earn money for just competing. However, the winners get more of course. the amount is determined by your team's combined score and difficulty level. In short, harder levels get you more money. I will make a DLC that adds in a 8 member band option for those elaborant songs. Such as Dancing Mad, the game's longest track. It has about 9 instruments in it. (2 Electric guitars, 1 bass guitar, drums, piano, harp, organ, bells, chanting, and violins) (A quick heads up, it's about 13-15 minutes long and has 3 solos) I'll break it down, tier by tier: Tier 1- A very slow start. It gets faster as it gets closer to the end. Tier 2-very fast and repetitive. Just focus and learn the pattern. Just watch out for the interludes and the solo at the end. Tier 3-Don't let it's peaceful exterior fool you. This has the fastest and most insane solo of the entire game in it. Just take a listen of it and imagine it on guitar. Tier 4-After a scary buildup, you come to a fast-paced part that will test your speed and accuracy. the beat changes about halfway through it. So stay on your toes. Tier 5-The last part. All you hear is organ with slight chanting alongside a weak drum beat. After about 25 seconds of this, the song kicks your door in with a surprise solo that is the longest solo in the game. (Its about 5 minutes of non-stop guitars) (That's why there was 2 electric guitars in case you were wondering) The end solo is 2 solos playing side by side. To complete this 100% on expert, you must be twice as fast as an average human. (I'll be honest, I got 98% on expert) So..... Who wants to try this new song first?